Goodbye
by Chibi Dragonfly
Summary: Seto dies, and this is Mokuba's final goodbye to his big brother. There are some erm... suicidal veiws here, but whatever, please R&R thanks!


Not gonna say much, except that I do not own Yugioh or anything associated with it, please review and tell me what you think, I hope to write more to this soon, but I might not and just call it a one chapter fic. Thanks.

~***~ is a Flashback

****

Goodbye

I stand here looking at your grave. Why big brother? Why did you die? Why aren't you here with me? You said you'd always be with me... You said you'd never leave... You promised! 

I begin to cry. I know I used to cry a lot. I don't do that much anymore. I don't do much of anything anymore. 

Ever since that night, ever since you decided to leave, ever since you gave up hoping, ever since then, I haven't been the same.

I think again and again of that night. Why did you do it Seto? Why?

I cry harder and I fall to my knees. The rain pounds against my back, but I don't care. I don't care if I catch a cold, or if I get sick. Nothing's worth caring about anymore.

Is this how you felt? Is this why you left me? Why Seto? Why?

I continue to stare at your grave. 

~***~

"Seto! Seto where are you? Pizza's here!" I called down the empty mansion hall.

I ran down the hall to your room. Nothing could ruin tonight! Nothing! You and I were going to have a boy's night alone! You finally weren't busy! You finally got a break! 

We had rented tons of movies, and had ordered Pizza, and all sorts of good food! We had Ice Cream and everything! And tomorrow we were going to go to the fair! Nothing could go wrong!

"Seto! Seto! Come on Seto I'm hungry and I want to eat!" I called as I got nearer to his room.

I laughed and laughed as I neared Seto's door. 

I opened it and walked in. 

The first thing I saw was the pool of blood by your head. Then the gun in your hand. 

I started to shake. I shook and shook and then I collapsed onto the floor.

"Why?" I squeaked, "Why?"

I ran out of the room to the phone. I picked up the receiver and called the only person I knew.

Yugi.

I heard the ringing sound then a click and a, "Hello, Turtle Game Shop, Yugi speaking."

"Yu- Yu- Yugi," I choked as tears began to form.

"Mokuba? Mokuba what's wrong?" asked Yugi.

My voice was shaking as I answered him, "Seto, my brother he, he, he-"

I couldn't finish. Tears poured down my face and I broke down crying. I couldn't believe what had happened! I just couldn't!

"Mokuba, you don't have to say anything, I know something is terribly wrong and I'll be right over ok?"

I manage to squeak out a feeble, "Ok..." then Yugi hung up.

I hung up the phone and curled into a ball on the floor. I cried and I cried and I waited for Yugi to appear.

It felt like forever until I finally heard the doorbell ring.

I crawled off the floor and answered the door. My eyes were tear stained, red and puffy.

"You don't need to talk Mokuba, just show me where your brother is." said Yugi.

I nodded and showed Yugi to Kaiba's room. I couldn't go back in there and see. 

Yugi walked into Kaiba's room and came back out looking very pale. I could almost see what was left of the colour in his face drain.

"Mokuba... you saw that?" croaked Yugi.

All I could do was nod. I was shaking too much to do anything else.

"Oh Mokuba... I'm so sorry..." said Yugi as he started to cry.

I couldn't take it all in. I couldn't believe that my brother was really dead.

"He's... he's not dead..." I sobbed, "He can't be... he just can't... he promised..."

I fell to the floor again and cried.

~***~

I don't remember much after that big brother... It gets all hazy... it's probably because I was in shock. I don't remember your funeral, I don't remember them taking your body away, but I don't care. I don't want to remember it.

I do remember your letter though; I will never forget those words. I pull the letter you left me and re-read it for the zillionth time. It still doesn't explain why you broke your promise.

__

Mokuba,

I'm so sorry, but I have given up. There is nothing left in this world for me. I can't even properly take care of you. Pegasus captured you and I still couldn't save you. Yugi had to save me in the end.

Please don't make the mistakes I did, please don't become cruel and cold, please live for what you have, not for what you want. I know it will be hard for you, but I know you will get along a lot better without me. I have made to many mistakes to be worth anything. I wouldn't be surprised if no one showed up at my funeral.

I wish my brother had known how wrong he was. A lot of people had showed up at his funeral, all of Yugi's friends had, and Joey Wheeler was even kind enough to write Kaiba's Eulogy. I continue to read your final letter.

__

I am sorry that I was a horrible brother, please live a long wonderful life Mokuba, not a pain filled one like mine.

Goodbye little brother,

Seto

I cry and I cry. This is the most crying I've done since I found you in your room that night. 

I stand up and lay the flowers I brought on your grave. I know I will be back many more times. But for now I need to go home. I have to finish packing; I can't stay in the place where you died. There are too many memories there. 

I turn to go, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around but no one is there. I hear the wind; it almost sounds like the wind is saying goodbye...

I stop crying and nod solemnly, "Goodbye Seto, goodbye..."

I turn and walk down the street, alone.

For now, I will be alone, but I won't always be, someday I'll meet someone... Someday, goodbye, Seto, my brother, goodbye.

****

Here lies Seto Kaiba,

Top Duelist and loving Big Brother,

May your working Soul

Finally find rest.

******************************************************************

Okay, I think that sucked, but let me know what you think, It was a bit of a tear jerker, but not much. I will probably add a sequel about Mokuba finding happiness or something, I don't know yet. Anyway, please review! Thanks, bye!

****


End file.
